


Let's Not Fall in Love

by starlight101



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: AU: Workplace, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight101/pseuds/starlight101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An office romance was the last thing on Jaehwan's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something New

“You’re coming to the farewell party tonight, right Jaehwan?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world”, Jaehwan said with a wink.

Kyungri giggled and left Jaehwan with a small wave as she returned to her own cubicle down the hall to continue her work.

“Aish, why do all our hot co-workers go for you?”, Wonsik pouted while leaning over the short wall that separated his and Jaehwan’s work space.

“Because no one can resist my gorgeous good looks of course”, Jaehwan boasted as he dramatically ran his fingers through his hair.

Wonsik chuckled fondly while giving Jaehwan a slight shove.

Wonsik was the first friend Jaehwan made after entering the Jelpi Company a year ago. Although he was a year younger in age, Wonsik had already been working at the company for two years when Jaehwan arrived, and played a large part in getting Jaehwan adjusted. In the beginning Jaehwan was nervous about starting at a different company, but being the social butterfly that he is, he quickly became acquainted with almost everyone in the department. Jaehwan even remembers how intimidated he first was by Wonsik, but after working alongside each other, Jaehwan soon realized what a huge softie the man actually was underneath his macho exterior. They quickly became close friends and were always inseparable at work.

It was 8:30pm when Jaehwan and Wonsik entered the restaurant to find it already bustling with their co-workers. The party tonight was for their elder co-worker Mrs. Park who decided to retire as she was about to have a baby and wanted to become a stay at home mom.

“Wonsik hyung! You’re finally here. Hyuna was looking for you earlier”, their dongsaeng Sanghyuk yelled as they entered.

“R-Really?! Where is she? What’d she say?” Wonsik questioned eagerly.

“Just Kidding!”, Sanghyuk sing-songed while running away and laughing maniacally as he avoided Wonsik’s punch.

“That damn brat”, Wonsik muttered and Jaehwan kindly pretended not to notice how red Wonsik’s ears and neck had turned. 

Although Wonsik tried to play it cool, most of their friends could tell Wonsik had a small crush on their female co-worker Hyuna. Jaehwan thought she might even like him back too and couldn’t figure out why Wonsik just didn’t ask her out already. Jaehwan never said anything though knowing how shy Wonsik could be about these topics, and honestly, what did he know about dating? The last relationship Jaehwan had was a year and a half ago and it blew up horrendously in his face.

“Jaehwan, over here!”, Kyungri shouted over the noise as she beckoned him to join her and her friends at a table.

Jaehwan glanced back at the fidgeting Wonsik, who was obviously looking around the room for Hyuna, and grabbed his wrist and dragged him along to the table. Glasses and soju were set down and they all began drinking as they waited for food to arrive. Wonsik enthusiastically began chatting with the females and Jaehwan simply nodded along to their conversation.

As Jaehwan half listened to one of the ladies tell a story he glanced around the room and halted his gaze as it landed on a pair of broad shoulders covered in a black fitted shirt.  The man was dressed in all black and his clothes sculpted his body perfectly. Jaehwan gulped as he took in the familiar sight of the beautiful specimen sitting on the other side of the room: pale skin, jet black hair, small pink lips, and a piercing stare.

Jung Taekwoon: One of Jelpi’s head supervisors and one of the most gorgeous men Jaehwan’s ever seen in his life. Jaehwan smiled slightly as he saw Taekwoon’s female colleagues unsuccessfully try to catch his attention. Jaehwan had barely interacted with Taekwoon over the last year, except for the occasional scolding when he made a mistake, but somehow Jaehwan had developed some sort of sixth sense that always alerted him when the other man was in the same room. Jaehwan continued to stare until Taekwoon slowly turned his head and questioningly locked eyes with Jaehwan. Jaehwan quickly averted his gaze and tossed back his drink as a slight blush began to spread on his cheeks.

Jaehwan snapped his attention back to his table just as Kyungri’s friend showed him a picture of her new puppy and said “Look! Isn’t he cute?”

Jaehwan gave a cheesy grin and asked in his aegyo voice, “Yeah, but aren’t I cuter?”

Wonsik scoffed and rolled his eyes as Kyungri gave a shrill giggle, her drunkenness starting to show.

Drinks kept coming and Jaehwan noticed Kyungri starting to get a little too touchy. He politely kept trying to push her advances off while trying to distract her with one of her friends. No one at Jelpi knew Jaehwan was actually gay, not even Wonsik, but after what happened at his last job Jaehwan amped up his playful flirting to in hopes of keeping his colleagues in the dark. He felt kind of bad for always flirting with Kyungri, but he always made sure to firmly decline her advances so that she’d know he was playing and wasn’t interested in a relationship.

As hours went by Jaehwan’s thoughts began to get hazy and he mentally cursed himself for not being careful with how much he drank. Jaehwan usually never let himself get this drunk, but spawn-of-satan Sanghyuk had joined them sometime ago and kept secretly filling up his glass. A headache was already forming and Jaehwan quietly excused himself to go to the restroom. Wonsik and the others didn’t even notice him slip away as they were all too drunk and laughing hysterically at some joke that didn’t even make sense.

As Jaehwan shuffled through the hallway, barely even able to stand straight, he could feel the nausea taking over his body. He swung the door to the bathroom open and as he was running to a stall he bumped right into the muscular chest of Jung Taekwoon. Strong hands caught Jaehwan by the shoulders, preventing him from stumbling backwards, and Jaehwan’s eyes widened and he squeaked, “B-Boss—"

Then he lurched forward and vomited all over Taekwoon’s front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a chaptered fic, so apologies if it lags in some areas! Most of it is written, so updates should be frequent.  
> Comments and feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts/suggestions at mega-ninjaaa.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehwan groaned and refused to open his eyes trying to stay asleep for a little while longer. He snuggled closer to the firm yet comfy warmth next to him hoping to ease his pounding headache. He noticed his pillow felt different today…smoother, warmer…and—

Jaehwan snapped his eyes open and felt his heart stop as he took in the sight of the sleeping man next to him. He wasn’t snuggling his pillow, Jaehwan was snuggling the arm of none other than Jung Taekwoon. Jaehwan blinked his eyes repeatedly trying to see if he was dreaming, but nope, there was his boss dressed in a plain white t-shirt and grey sweats sleeping soundly in front of him.

Even in his confused state, Jaehwan couldn’t help but oogle the man next to him. He slowly released the arm he was grasping and rolled over, trying to exit the bed without disturbing the sleeping lion. It was a struggle to stand up, his hangover kicking in, and he glanced down to notice that he was now dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweats, much too large for his frame. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he took in the room around him and realized that he was definitely not in his own apartment.

He sighed with relief as he spotted his keys, phone, and wallet on the nightstand and snatched them up while quickly checking his phone for the time. 3:34am. He had to be at work by 8:00am, but thank goodness today was Friday and he only had to work half the day.

Jaehwan quietly tip-toed out of the room and stole one last peek at Taekwoon before shutting the bedroom door closed. He made his way as best he could through the pitch black apartment and luckily found the entrance without bumping into anything. He slipped on the pair of shoes closest to the door and bolted out of the apartment making his way outside to hail a cab.

Once in his own apartment Jaehwan collapsed onto his bed and racked his brain trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. God, he hoped he didn’t do anything stupid. Didn’t reveal anything he shouldn’t have. Didn’t fuck up _another_ job.

* * *

 

Jaehwan rushed out of the elevator and briskly walked to his cubicle hoping that no one would notice he was 45 minutes late. He slumped into his chair with a huge sigh when he heard,

“You’re late.”

“Shove off, Sanghyuk. I’m not in the mood”, Jaehwan grumbled.

Sanghyuk simply chuckled with that shit-eating grin of his, “Well, I’m surprised you even showed up considering Wonsik hyung called in ‘sick’ this morning. I thought you’d be the one calling in sick after puking all over Chief Jung!” Sanghyuk cackled, “I heard about it from Hongbin. I can’t believe I missed it.”

Jaehwan slumped his head onto the desk and groaned in mortification. That explained a lot.

“It’s your fault I got so drunk! Why didn’t you help me you brat?”

“I thought you left already! You just slipped away without saying anything!”

Jaehwan muttered a ‘I told you I was going to the bathroom’ under his breath as Sanghyuk continued, “Plus, I was taking Wonsik hyung home. He got so drunk he couldn’t even walk straight. And you’re here now, so you must’ve been well enough to get home without my help anyway!”

Jaehwan scoffed, little did he know. Well at least now Jaehwan could confirm no one in the office knew he ended up in Taekwoon’s apartment.

As Sanghyuk left him to ponder the events of last night, Jaehwan noticed a water bottle and two advil left in the corner of his desk. Sanghyuk probably put them there he thought as he tossed the pills back and gulped down the water.

When he was packing up to leave Jaehwan debated whether or not he should apologize to Taekwoon about what happened. Before he could make up his mind, the decision was made for him as Taekwoon’s secretary appeared before him claiming, “Chief Jung would like a word with you before you leave.”

Jaehwan’s heart was racing and he could feel the blood pulsing through his body as he was escorted into Chief Jung’s office and the door closed behind him. Jaehwan knew nothing happened between them, but what if he’d said or done something while he was drunk? Yes, he thought Taekwoon was attractive, but he didn’t actually like him. But who knows what stupid things his drunk self was capable of doing?

Taekwoon turned from where he was standing behind his desk and as he met Jaehwan’s gaze, he uttered a soft, “How are you feeling?”

“I-I’m feeling fine. Thank you very much for your help. I’m truly sorry for my behavior last night Chief Jung”, Jaehwan responded with a deep bow.

Taekwoon’s face was as blank as usual while he simply stated, “Don’t worry about it.” He then brought out a bag and handed it to Jaehwan. “Here are your clothes Mr. Lee. I had them dry-cleaned. It would be best if you were more cautious next time.”

Jaehwan really wanted to ask what happened, how his clothes got changed, why he was at his apartment but instead stuttered,

“O-of course. Thank you very much. I apologize again. Please let me repay you, as well as pay for the damage I made to your—“

“That’s not necessary. You may leave now”, Taekwoon replied as he sat back at his desk, picked up a document, and got back to work.

Jaehwan wanted to protest, but the finality of Taekwoon’s voice made him scurry out of the office while clutching his bag of clothes. He let out a huge breath as he left the office and relief washed over him. He couldn’t tell for sure whether or not Taekwoon was upset with him, but Taekwoon hadn’t acted any differently, so Jaehwan concluded he was in the clear.

A month passed by with very little interaction between Jaehwan and Taekwoon until an important department meeting was held to discuss a new project the company would be taking on. Everyone gathered in the conference room as Taekwoon gave his presentation and Jaehwan found himself zoning out until Taekwoon called his name.

“Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim, you two will be in charge of all the accounting and marketing. I’ll need you to report to me once a week so I can examine the progress.”

Wonsik and Jaehwan nodded and Taekwoon continued to distribute the tasks to the rest of the employees.

Jaehwan was nervous and hyperaware over the next few weeks as he repeatedly met with Taekwoon in his office. Jaehwan was the main accountant for the department, and considering the importance of this project, he had to be very accurate with how much money they needed from investors and how much the company could afford to spend. Everyone knew Taekwoon was very strict when it came to work, so Jaehwan found himself stressed out more than ever, not wanting to mess up. Wonsik must’ve begun to notice since Jaehwan soon found energy bars and snacks on his desk every week. Jaehwan tried to thank him, but Wonsik just gave him a confused look, so Jaehwan brushed it off at him being shy and not wanting to admit it.

Taekwoon noticed Jaehwan’s anxiousness as well and began leaving Jaehwan with a curt, ‘nice work’ at the end of their meetings. Over time Jaehwan soon relaxed around Taekwoon, even cracking a joke now and then, and he thought Taekwoon was warming up to him as well. He definitely saw a smirk the last time they were together! It also helped that Taekwoon seemed to actually listen to his ideas and suggestions which Jaehwan was extremely appreciative of.

It was the first time in a while Jaehwan was genuinely starting to get excited about work. Things seemed to be going up, or at least they were, until Taekwoon told him he needed to accompany him to meet with one of their investors. It was something Jaehwan had done before, but this time it was with Deep Blue Inc.

* * *

 

Jaehwan was clenching his fists, nails digging into his palms and knuckles turning white, as he sat across from Park Minjun. The man that outed him to his previous co-workers, the man that got him fired, the man that took the promotion he had been working hard for...the man he used to be in love with.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehwan was 23 when he got hired at Deep Blue Inc. He was young, fresh out of university, eager to learn, and had a smile so contagious everyone was naturally drawn to him. He was really looking forward to starting this new chapter in his life, and like any typical young adult Jaehwan dreamed of having a roof over his head, working a job he enjoyed, and most of all: finding true love.

Jaehwan had an inkling he was gay since he was young but it wasn’t until high school when he had his first wet dream about some guy on the soccer team that he finally accepted what he had always known. The only time he confessed to someone was during his sophomore year of college and his crush had called him _disgusting_ and then he soon found himself being avoided by many of the males in his class. Since then Jaehwan has always been cautious of whom he got close to and deep down there was always some part of him longing to be accepted and loved.

 

Jaehwan started out as Park Minjun’s assistant and Minjun was in charge of showing Jaehwan the ropes and getting him acquainted with the company. Jaehwan got along with everyone in the department, and even the department supervisor, Mr. Kung, took a strong liking to him—even joking about setting Jaehwan up with his daughter.

He and Minjun worked well together and had a strictly professional relationship, or they did, until six months into his employment Jaehwan caught a mistake Minjun had made on one of the contracts he was writing. Luckily Jaehwan was able to show Minjun his error before he submitted the document to the company’s business partner which would have lost Deep Blue Inc. a lot of money.

“Oh man, thanks a lot Jaehwan! You really saved my ass.” It was the first time Minjun had shown such a kind expression to Jaehwan, and it stirred up feelings Jaehwan hadn’t felt in a while.

“No problem! It’s my job to help”, Jaehwan replied with a smile.

Minjun gave him a huge grin in return. “Want to grab a drink after this? My treat as thanks for helping me out.”

Jaehwan said sure and a few hours later he found himself more than a little tipsy. Jaehwan’s brain was telling him to stop talking but his mouth was moving on its own accord.

“Guessh what MInjun! You’re kinda cute cha know that?”

Jaehwan could feel his cheeks heat up and damn it, Jaehwan just _had_ to wink at him. He could see Minjun freeze at his words but Minjun decided to casually pry a little.

“Aish, you must really be drunk Jaehwan! It’s not like you’re gay right?”

Minjun gave an awkward chuckle but Jaehwan could see the questioning in his eyes.

Jaehwan’s brain was telling him he should really  shut up now, but the word vomit just kept coming out.

“I am actually!” And although Jaehwan’s drunken self was grinning moronically, his mind was currently in a panic state.

But then the totally unexpected happened.

Minjun kissed him.

Jaehwan stood there in a frozen stupor, his stomach churning for reasons other than the alcohol, and when Minjun pulled back he gave Jaehwan a nervous smile.

“I’ve never gone out with a guy before…but if you want I wouldn’t mind giving it a try.” Minjun blurted out the sentence in a rush and Jaehwan found himself nodding in response.

* * *

 

Jaehwan was pleasantly surprised at how easy dating Minjun was. This was Jaehwan’s first relationship ever, and Minjun’s first time dating a guy, but they were getting along great. They had been going out for a month and it mostly consisted of Jaehwan treating Minjun out to dinners and watching movies on the weekends. The furthest they had gone physically was making out, but that was ok with Jaehwan. This was new for both of them and Jaehwan didn't mind taking things slow.

When Jaehwan was promoted to the same level as Minjun he was ecstatic and giddy with happiness. Minjun surprised him with a cake and flowers as congratulations and Jaehwan knew he was falling hard and he really thought Minjun was the one. Minjun was really sweet to him, always giving him quick kisses and subtle touches at work. Jaehwan believed Minjun loved him too, and even though he saw him flirt a little with the female colleagues, Jaehwan knew it didn’t mean anything. Minjun was dating _him_.

When Jaehwan was informed that Mr. Kung was recommending him for the new district operational manager position he couldn’t believe it. Normally those who worked at the company for such a short period don't move up so fast, but no one could deny Jaehwan was a phenomenal worker. He thought Minjun would be happy for him as well, and was slightly taken aback when all he received was a curt, “Is that so? Congratulations.” in response.

Jaehwan didn’t think too much of it at the time because he knew Minjun was being pushed at work and was really busy. _He’s just tired_ , he thought.

When Minjun started getting more physical, Jaehwan thought their relationship was finally evolving into something more and that Minjun was finally ready to be open about their relationship. They went from making out, to hand jobs, to Minjun asking if Jaehwan would use his mouth.

Jaehwan was unsure of what exactly to do since it was his first time, but he agreed. He gently sucked on the tip of Minjun’s cock and was relieved at the sharp gasp of pleasure Minjun released. He took as much as he could and Jaehwan soon grew hard when Minjun egged him on with repeated ‘ _feels so good’_ and ‘ _your mouth is so hot’._ Jaehwan had closed his eyes and as he sucked harder he could sense Minjun getting close as his hips began to thrust frantically. Just as Jaehwan thought he was going to gag Minjun pulled out and finished on his face.

_Click_

“W-What are you doing?!”

Minjun had his phone out and had taken a photo of Jaehwan’s cum splattered face.

“You just looked so sexy, I couldn’t help myself.”

Jaehwan was about to protest and demand that he delete the picture, but then his mind went black as Minjun licked his face clean and uttered “your turn”. Minjun’s hand wrapped around his cock made him forget everything else.

Things continued like this for the next couple months and although Minjun’s requests from Jaehwan became more bold, Jaehwan soon became insecure as to why Minjun would never reciprocate his actions or why they hadn’t gone all the way yet. When Jaehwan grew the courage to confront him about it Minjun had simply stated that he wasn’t ready yet. Since he wasn’t originally into guys it would take him a little longer to prepare himself before he was comfortable doing things to Jaehwan.

_I guess that’s understandable,_ he thought.

Jaehwan had his doubts, but he still believed Minjun was the one. _He wouldn’t be with me if he didn’t love me, right?_

* * *

 

As Jaehwan was preparing for his promotion, his supervisor informed him that if he did well on the next business plan presentation the job should be his. Jaehwan worked hard over the next month researching all the financial data he needed and putting everything together. Minjun even began staying over at his place more often and offering to help Jaehwan with his work. Jaehwan felt that his life was finally settling into place. Work was about to get better and Minjun seemed to be more focused on him.

The day of his presentation Jaehwan dressed in his best suit and made sure he had the USB that contained his slides. As he stood in the board room Jaehwan greeted all the executives and began his presentation when he froze, _his slides were all wrong_. It looked like his presentation, but all the data quotes and future projections were incorrect. Jaehwan halted in confusion and when the company boss asked what was wrong Jaehwan apologized and tried to explain the situation.

The head executive sighed in exasperation and asked, “Are you ready or not? Mr. Kung, is this really the man you’re recommending?”

The company’s head honcho was not pleased and neither was Jaehwan’s supervisor from the look he gave him.

Jaehwan hurriedly apologized and requested if he could have just 5 minutes to grab a correct copy of his presentation, or he even offered to continue without his slides. He had all the information memorized anyway.

“Mr. Kung, there was another person you had in mind correct? Are they ready to present?”

Mr. Kung responded, “U-Uh yes sir. There is another that might be suitable for the job. I told him to prepare in case. I can see if he is ready.”

_Shit._ Jaehwan knew that there was always going to be someone else in line for any promotion, but he honestly didn’t worry about it. Never in a million years did he think something would go wrong.

Mr. Kung left the room and a couple minutes later he walked back in with Minjun alongside him. Minjun totally ignored his presence and opened his presentation and Jaehwan noticed it contained _his_ information! He was about to say something when Mr. Kung said, “Jaehwan, please leave.”

Jaehwan knew now wasn’t the appropriate time to make a scene so he made his leave, and as he glanced back before exiting he saw Minjun smirk.

Jaehwan rushed to the nearest bathroom and broke down. _What the hell just happened?_ _Minjun couldn’t have done that…but he did. Why?!_ _Is that why he had been coming over so much lately?_

He didn’t know what to feel and the tears just kept streaming down his face. After what felt like eternity, Jaehwan began to compose himself and began to wash his face to avoid looking so pathetic.

Just then his co-worker Mark walked in, “What’s wrong Jaehwan? Did you get _something_ on your face?” The implication of his words made Jaehwan’s blood run cold.

“W-What? What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry, I don’t care about your _preferences._ But if you ever need something to wrap your pretty lips around…you can come to me” He leaned in closer and whispered, “Minjun showed me how _needy_ you are. I’ll be sure to show you a good time”, he said with a wink.

Jaehwan could feel the bile rise up into his throat and had to stop himself from throwing up. He dared not to open his mouth in fear that he would burst out crying again and instead rushed out of the bathroom.

As Jaehwan was walking back to his office he spotted Minjun walking out of the board room, grinning without a care in the world. A mix of anger and humiliation surged through Jaehwan’s whole body and before he could think things through Jaehwan rushed forward and punched Minjun in the face. Hard.

Minjun was sprawled on the floor, blood dripping from his nose as Mr. Kung yelled, “Mr. Lee! What are you doing?! My office. NOW.”

Jaehwan’s breathing was labored and his eyes were brimming with tears as he stood before his supervisor.

“Your behavior today is totally unacceptable Jaehwan. I’m very disappointed in you. Not only for delivering a half-assed presentation but for your unprofessional behavior in front of the executives! Regardless of everything else you’ve done today, physically assaulting a colleague alone is grounds for dismissal.”

“Sir, _please_. _Please._ Let me explain!”

“Enough! I’m sorry but you’re fired Jaehwan. Please pack your things and leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved apartments and finally got internet again lol. Sigh, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I wanted to make an update so here's the background into Jaehwan's past. Let me know what you think!


End file.
